


A cold winter day

by vhelz_roxanne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Dating, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin has a beautiful smile, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pretty sad, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhelz_roxanne/pseuds/vhelz_roxanne
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin were meant to meet but not to stay.Seungmin remembers Hyunjin as he walks away.





	A cold winter day

A cold winter day.  
That's when I first saw you.  
You just transferred to my class and as the class president I greeted you first and you smiled softly, slightly embarrassed.  
You looked intimidating but beautiful at the same time. 

.

Days passed and you quickly became friends with everyone. You were charming and everyone saw that, everyone fell for it.  
I didn't though because the doors of my heart were closed.  
Locked.

Everything started with a rumor.  
You were flirting with my bestfriend's boyfriend and that led them to break up.  
I was furious at you for breaking my friend's heart and I remember storming to you during recess and punching your pretty face.  
You didn't react, you just stood there holding your cheek where a bruise was starting to form. You just asked why but your voice wasn't filled with anger instead it was soft.

Days later when I calmed down you approached me first at the school's gate and insisted on walking me back home. I refused but you insisted.  
That's how we started to talk about what happened.  
I felt so stupid that day. It wasn't your fault. I knew my bestfriend's boyfriend cheated around, heck even my bestfriend knew but you didn't know they were dating. No one knew, only I did. You technically didn't do anything wrong.

That's how the misunderstanding was cleared and how we slowly became friends.  
We were so different, we were opposites but just like magnets we attracted each other.  
Slowly the space between us reduced until one day we just kissed.  
It wasn't our first kisses, we've kissed other people before but at that moment I felt like it was my first kiss. It was magical.  
I felt the butterflies in my stomach.  
I felt the fireworks exploding in my head.  
I felt the relaxing feeling spreading through my whole body.  
I felt happy for the first time in so long.

Months passed.  
The kisses, hugs, cuddles, laughters and tears. We shared everything and nothing.  
We joked and faught but we kept holding on as we were in love.

We were in love.

But when did the feelings change?  
Was it during summer? When you left for three months to go around europe with your family?  
Was it during autumn? When I left for china for two months as an exchange student?

The sleepless nights spent talking to each other on the phone.  
The grumpy mornings spent waking up each other on our way to school.  
The happy afternoons spent messing around while doing our homeworks.

All of that suddenly disappeared.

We became distant.  
We both knew things has changed.  
We could go days without seeing or talking to each other. 

When we went on dates we became so awkward. You tried so hard to sound funny and bring up the mood while I stopped caring.

The joy and love I felt for you slowly turned into sorrow and numbness.  
Everything that used to make me happy irritated me now.  
I didn't care about anything at all.  
And finally the day arrived.

We broke up.

I didn't cry. I turned around and walked away from you without sparing you any look.  
I didn't regret it. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders but I also felt so empty.  
A week passed and then I saw you again.

I saw you smiling.

That beautiful smile that was once only for me. Those beautiful eyes that once sparkled when they met mine.  
That beautiful laugh that I heard everytime I said something lame but you still laughed to make me feel better.

And that's when the numb feeling finally evaporated and everything came crushing.  
The sorrow, the loneliness, the regret.  
Our eyes met and my heart broke.  
That's when I stormed out and run away. I ran and when I finally reached the rooftop I let myself slid on the floor and cry.  
I sobbed in my hands.  
I have lost you, forever.  
I let you go without fighting because I thought I was going to be able to be okay.  
I was so used being alone. I thought even if you left I wouldn't feel hurt nor sad.  
But there I was sobbing my heart out as I cried your name. I hugged my knees and wished you were there to hug me. To tell me everything was just a dream that you weren't going to leave me.  
I wished I could have another day with you, I wished when I woke up in the morning you'd be there to kiss me and greet me good morning.  
But I threw everything away the day I walked away.  
I threw everything away when I heard you cry for my name and I just walked away.

And as you're finally fine and ready to find happiness again I am here finally looking back at our memories together.  
I'm finally looking at all the moments I took for granted until that moment. How I wished I could turn back time just to relive them, just to have another day with you. I wished I could hold you again in my arms.

But I couldn't.  
All I could do was watch you find happiness again in someone else's arms.

A cold winter day.  
That's when I last saw you.  
You were happy again.  
I was there to witness it and for the last time I turned around, our memories together locked in my heart.  
I turned around and walked away for the last time leaving you behind with my feelings for you.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are horrible. Thank you for reading this although I don't really like how it turned out I just wanted to post it.


End file.
